


Golden

by IfInsanityWasSane



Category: Tower of God
Genre: i need to sleep, its almost 4 am, ugghhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfInsanityWasSane/pseuds/IfInsanityWasSane
Summary: Khun once said Bam’s eyes remind him of gold.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943988) by [Pole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pole/pseuds/Pole). 



> This wa shorter than I was hoping it would be.. damn

Bam’s mind whirled as he stared into the cruel face of Jahad who had held him up by his neck and was strangling him.

 

Bam was once asked what would he do if he had 60 seconds to live. He thought the question was ridiculous, after all, he was a powerful irregular, who could kill him? He didn’t answer the question. More likely, he didn’t have an answer to the question. But now? Well, he was starting to think about it.

 

His vision spotted black as he lost oxygen.Jahad’s cruel and unforgiving expression was the last thing Bam would see before he died. Too bad.

Maybe he had hoped it would be Khun’s bright, ice blue eyes who would watch him lose his last bit of life. Maybe he had even hoped he would die to Khun other than some enemy. As far as Bam was concerned, Khun would never be an enemy, _no matter what._

 

Bam thought about Rachel. She had taught him so much. But now, she was the enemy and would be grateful he’s dead. What a pitiful story, huh?

 

Bam’s mind went to Endorsi. Ah, that crazy and eager-eyed princess. I’m dying by her father’s hand. Will she be mad? Maybe.

 

Then, Bam thought of Rak. He was _Rak’s_   prey, not Jahads, for Christ’ssake! Rak would miss him and Bam knew that about the irrational alligator. But Bam would miss Rak more, he always missed more. He always loved more. He always cared more. That was one of his many flaws in his irregular code.

 

Finally, Bam’s mind went to Khun. His best friend. There since day one in the tower. There for him forever and ever. His number one fan. His comfort zone. His safe place. His _world_. That was all it summed up to and maybe more. Bam thought of memory after memory.

 

“ _Hey, Bam?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah?_

 

“ _Dont you ever run away again_.” The night Bam finally was reunited with his old teammates after 7 years of pure torture and hell.

 

 

 

“ _Bam, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have stopped that sweetfish_.” When Khun and Rachel went head to head.

 

 

 

“ _Hey, Bam. Look at me for a second?” Bam complies._

 

_”Something wrong, Khun?”_

 

” _Your eyes remind me of gold. Elaborately planned golden statues, maybe.”_

 

Khun once said Bam’s eyes reminded him of gold.

 

Darkness and quiet.

 

 

 

Bam heard Khun’s voice. What? Was he hallucinating now? He heard that could happen when you’re being strangled.

 

 

_..am_

 

.. _am_

 

_Bam! Snap out of it! You’re not tapped out yet! Don’t let this be the end of you. We need you! I need you. We miss you! I_ _miss you. Don’t you dare give up on us!_

 

Khun was right, it’s not over just yet.

 

 

 

Bright and golden eyes flickered open with a look of anger and soon coming revenge.


End file.
